The Pocky Game
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: Read to find out ;)


The Pocky Game

Lucy's POV

I walked out of the store, with a beaming smile on my face and a pack of strawberry pocky sticks, my favorite, in my hand. So Happy!~ (^_^)

Too impatient to wait until I enter the guild to eat, I tore open the package, and stuck a piece into my mouth. Ah~ That strawberry flavor makes me feel alive again~

Still smiling I entered the guild, and waved at Levy-chan. "Lu-chan, what's up?" she asked curiously. I waved a pocky stick in the air, and handed it to her. "Pocky?! Waii!~ Arigtou Lu-chan!" You see, me and Levy share a love for pocky. I mean, who wouldn't? You can't live without eating pocky in your life!

We walked towards her table, and I saw the Shadow Gear members there too. Like usual, they are fighting about who's gonna be Levy's future husband.

Jet: "No, of course I'll become her husband! You're too fat for her! Besides, rather than saving her in times of trouble, you'll just be stuffing yourself with a bunch of food like a pig!"

Droy: *Sneers* "Hah? What about you, Mr. Stick Figure?! When that time comes I'm pretty sure you'll just run away in fear, and leave Levy-chan behind! Only I would NEVER do that!"

And so they continued their argument. *Sigh* Levy-chan, why do you never notice that they have a crush on you?! Ah, she probably does, but is pretending she doesn't. (-_-)

"So Lu-chan, got any crushes lately?" Levy-chan asked playfully. "Hah? Of course not!" I replied, blushing. "Then, what about our guild's certain lightning dragon slayer?" She winked. "Ahahaha… Now why would you think I like Laxus that way?" I laughed, but my voice betrayed me. How did she know I have a crush on him?!

"Did I just hear my name?" a masculine voice asked. Uh-oh… But before I could react, I felt my pocky getting heaver. Wait… NANI?!

I've got no choice, but to continue biting the stick. Why, you may ask. Well… wait, why? But before I could continue my small dilemma, I could feel his lips on mine. My blush intensified. (O/_\\O) In a rush I bit on the pocky and my mouth left his. Why is it that Kami-sama must hate me? (TT_TT)

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levy giggling to herself. And another sad thing is, I could feel a bunch of stares pouring into the back of my head. And hear Master singing (and probably dancing) on the second floor of the guild. And Mira's "ohohohoho" kinda thing. Embarrassed, I looked away.

And in the worst timing possible, the doors got burst open by Natsu and Happy, who were both grinning stupidly. "We're home!" they shouted gleefully. Only awkward silence greeted them. A few moments later, a bell rang in Natsu's head, and so he asked, "What's wrong, minna?" Mira answered, "Natsu, Lucy and Laxus just played the Pocky Game awhile ago. Too bad you guys missed it. Lucy lose, also." "What's the Pocky Game?" he asked. That idiotic moron, how can he not know what that that is?

"Natsu, it's a game that *cough, cough* lovers play. You see, using a piece of pocky, they would bite on the opposite end, and chew until their lips meet. And that means kissing. Whoever that lets go of the kiss is the loser." Happy said, whipping out a pair of glasses from who-knows-where. Wait… how did that baka neko know stuff like this to begin with?! (O.O)

"So Luce and Laxus are lovers?" Natsu asked. "Yes, so now you can't go to Lucy's place and sleep on the same bed as her." Mira answered, smiling like a creep. Suddenly I heard a loud crash. I took a glance, and to my surprise, Natsu was pinned to the wall by Laxus, who, for some reason, was in his dragon force mode.

"So you sleep with her, huh? Yea well, she's MINE, so get lost!" he screamed angrily. Oh wait; did I hear the last part correctly? That seemed to be what the others thought too, since we were both frozen. Did Laxus, one of the strongest S-class members of Fairy Tail and my secret crush, just indirectly confessed to me?! Then Mirajane squealed loudly. "Omigosh, I knew it! It's official Lalu now! Kya! Imma see blond-and-blue eyes babies soon!"

… Way to ruin the mood. My blush, now reaching the max, was even redder than a tomato. This is so embarrassing! I really wanna crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of my life. Laxus, who seemed to be calmer now, said, "Sorry Lu. So u wanna be my girlfriend or wha?"

Again, I could feel the stares on the back of my head. It was so quiet I heard a loose pin drop to the floor. "Um… sure?" I sorta replied.

He grinned, and suddenly kissed me. "We're gonna continue that Pocky Game later." He whispered to my ear. "Ok…" I mumbled, still shocked.

Wait… I BECAME HIS GF AFTER THE POCKY GAME?!

"NANI?!"

And so readers, I'll leave the ending to your imagination ;)


End file.
